A fuel injection nozzle of this kind used in injection systems for injecting fuel under high pressure into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine is known, for example, from EP-B-0 637 686. This injection nozzle has a nozzle body and a nozzle holder which are screwed together by means of a lock nut with interposed stop shim. Mounted in a guide bore of the nozzle body is an axially displaceable valve needle which seals injection ports disposed in a valve seat at the lower end of the guide bore in the idle state. The guide bore of the valve needle is additionally widened at one point to form a pressure chamber to which fuel is fed at high pressure via an inlet bore. In the region of the pressure chamber, the valve needle has a pressure shoulder to which the highly pressurized fuel can be applied. In a blind bore in the nozzle holder there is disposed a pressure pin loaded by helical compression springs. The pressure pin cooperates with the valve needle via a feed-through implemented in the stop shim and presses said valve needle onto the valve seat in the nozzle body with a preset holding force in the idle condition. However, if the fuel pressure exerted on the pressure shoulder of the valve needle exceeds this holding force in the pressure chamber of the nozzle body, the valve needle lifts from the valve seat and moves axially in the direction of the stop shim until the end face of the valve needle strikes the stop shim, thereby limiting the maximum lift of the valve needle and therefore the amount of fuel injected. For implementing travel limiting for the valve needle, the adjacent surfaces of the stop shim, the nozzle holder and the nozzle body are implemented precisely level in order to ensure reliable sealing to the outside against the fuel which is at a pressure of up to 1500 bar. However, such planicity of the adjacent surfaces is difficult to achieve.
WO 00/60233 discloses a fuel injection valve for a common rail fuel injection system having a plurality of injector modules which are disposed axially one above the other and are axially tensioned against each other with a union nut, the two touching end faces of two successive injector modules forming sealing surfaces. In order to reduce the amount of sealing surface to be machined and therefore the manufacturing costs, the end face of an injector module, for example of a stop element, is provided with a recess of low planicity, said recess being produced in the end face of the injector module by laser ablation or electron beam ablation. However, with the known methods, only one end face of the injector module can be processed at a time, which means that the production process is time-consuming and therefore expensive.